Severus Snape and the Goblet of Fire
by Malevolence13
Summary: This is my first Fan Fiction so please be patient. Takes place in HP and the GOF. A new lady arrives from Snape's past. Will she be the one to allow him to move on? What are her links to his past?
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was getting dark and she needed to get back to the palace. Olympe would not be happy if she was late for her rounds once again. She had tallied in the greenhouses and now she was going to pay for it. A twig snapped behind her and she jumped. She looked and saw a pair of eyes reflecting the light coming from the tip of her wand. She screamed and ran to the palace verandah. As she came into the light coming from her room she saw what was following her, a large, shaggy black dog. She quickly opened her patio door and closed it. Through the window she saw the dog sit in front of her door. She hurried into the hall and headed to her rounds before she could get in trouble again.

Hours later she went back to her rooms. The rounds that night had been long and tedious the children were quiet and all she had to do was remind a young couple that snogging in the hallways after dark was strictly forbidden. She lit a few candles and looked out the patio door to see if the dog was still there. It was, still sitting in the very same spot it had settled in.

" Come on! You are not a coward!" She told herself. "Elf!"

" Yes Mistress!"

"Get me a bowl of hot milk and some bones for this dog outside."

" Yes ma'am!"

The elf vanished and the girl opened the door.

" Are you going to bite me?" She asked the dog in a sing song voice. The dog moved closer to her and began to lick her hand. "Aww what a good puppy! Come here! Follow me. I have some good bones for you." With that she led it inside where the elf had left a platter of bones and a large bowl of warm milk. She turned her back to the dog and picked up the bowl and platter. When she turned back a gasp escaped her lips.

In front of her was not a dog but a man. He had long, lustrous black hair, and striking grey eyes that met her green ones. She dropped the platter and raised her wand in protection.

"What are you doing here? Why are you not in Azkaban?"

"Before you do anything you have to listen to me. I've escaped. Please put your wand down so I can explain everything!"

She lowered her wand and gestured for him to sit.

"Please tell me but I am not promising you anything. I can have you sent back to jail with one wave of my wand!"

"I know." The man began his story. He explained everything. Their deaths, the betrayal, his capture, his escape and most importantly why he was there now. When he was done a bright light appeared above the table and when it faded a wooden box sat in the middle of the table. She held out her hand and, as her fingers caressed the box, her name appeared on it. The cover lifted to reveal multiple small scrolls. One began to glow with her name. She picked it up and unrolled it.

"_Dearest sister,_

_If you are reading this, then we have been betrayed and Sirius has been able to get to you in time. James and I have been hiding out because You-Know-Who has targeted us and our son._

_Yes, you have read correctly, we have a son, you have a nephew. His name is Harry and he looks so much like his father. I can't wait for the war to be over so you can meet him. We made Sirius his godfather but because everyone thinks you are dead, we have not named a godmother. I hope you will forgive me. I wish I could have shared this with you. I wish we could have done otherwise and kept you near us but after defying him the first time and seeing what he did to so many. We thought it would be better to keep you safe. I only wish we could have kept Mama and Papa safe as well._

_You may have noticed that in the box there are many scrolls. Each is to be delivered to a specific person in a specific order. You are the only one I can trust with this, Rose. You have to come out of hiding and let the world know that we faked your death to protect you. It means you will have to disappoint Petunia and tell her you are alive. I wish I was there to see her face. I need you not only to hand the scrolls to their rightful owners but I need you to take care of Harry, if You-Know-WHo has not gotten to him. He needs someone to care for him and you are the only one I can trust._

_Sirius will be there to help you. He has been told that he is to be your right hand man in this venture. Just tell him what to do and he will do it. I know he is not your favourite person in the world but please, trust him for me. You are the only person who can do this for us._

_I love you,_

_Lily Potter_"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she rolled the scroll back up.

"Sirius. Where do I go from here?"

"Hogwarts is the only way you will get to see Harry. Dumbledore will help you. The only problem is that I only have a Hippogriff and am still a wanted man."

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament. We're leaving in a week's time for Hogwarts. I guess I'll tell Olympe that I want to go afterall. Sirius, you can stay here. I'll make it look like I have adopted the stray dog that followed me tonight. If you wish, that is."

The older man nodded and no sooner had she conjured up a cot, the man lay down and promptly fell asleep. She rushed out of her rooms to confirm with the headmistress that she would be joining the delegation leaving for Hogwarts at the end of the week.


	2. The Tri-Wizard Tournament

Chapter 1: The Tri-Wizard Tournament

"I should have taken a dram of Firewhiskey before coming here." He thought to himself.

He was stuck in the Great hall welcoming the Durmstrang and Beaux Batons Wizarding schools. Being social and nice always exhausted him and made him surly. He much preferred the quiet of his dungeons to the noise ridden Great Hall. It would be worse tonight.

"Please welcome the ladies of the Beaux-Batons Academy and their Headmistress Madame Maxime!" Dumbledore announced.

A sigh escaped from every young man's mouth as the ladies of the Academy pranced their way into the Hall. Their uniforms of blue silk sighed as they danced their way up the Great Hall. They were beautiful girls and Severus saw that many were at least part Veela. He saw butterflies and blue birds escape their hands as they showed their abilities, albeit limited, with wandless magic. Severus was quite impressed with this display. Rare were the wizards that could use wandless magic effectively. These girls were on their way to being quite impressive ones if they could master such small tricks this early on. He noticed a young witch walking in with the Headmistress. She was too old to be a student but looked almost too young to be a teacher.

"She's very beautiful," he thought to himself.

Her fiery red hair was piled high on her head. She barely reached Maxime's hip and she shadowed the giant lady as though she knew what the Headmistress was thinking. She seemed familiar but he could not see her well enough to recognize her. He had seen her before he thought, but could not remember where. He shrugged it off, she was probably a witch he had met on one of his rare outings out into the world. He looked away and forgot about her as Dumbledore once again stepped up to the podium.

"And now please welcome the gentlemen from Durmstrang and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff!"

As always, Igor had outdone himself in the displays put up by his students. Flaming dragons turning into phoenixes, the masculine display of Bulgarian dances and stunts had all the female students standing and squealing joyfully. Severus could not help rolling his eyes and smirking at the behaviour. The brats were so easily fooled by tricks and glamour. They couldn't appreciate true magic or Durmstrang star pupil, Viktor Krum, walked in like he owned the place.

"He will definitely be the one to represent Durmstrang in the Tournament. If the goblet chooses anyone else, it will be quite surprising." He thought to himself.

Madame Maxime, her associate teacher, Igor and his assistant came and joined them at the head table. Igor took this opportunity to sit next to him. Severus knew he would have to be social. He sighed and tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible. Unfortunately for him, it was to no avail.

"So Severus, how is teaching at Hogwarts treating you?" Igor asked him laughingly.

"Very well Igor. How is Durmstrang?"

"Good, we have great hopes in our young star Viktor." Igor answered loudly before dropping his voice to a low whisper. " I need to talk to you alone Severus. It's very important!"

Severus looked away and listened in on other conversations happening around him. One caught his attention.

"Professor Dumbledore," a low female voice asked. "It is imperative that I speak to you after dinner. Would it be at all possible?"

"Of course, Miss?"

"Roseline de Grosaillon, sir."

"Let us finish our dinners and we can head up to my office."

"Thank you Sir!"

That voice, he knew it. Who was she? He had to find out.


	3. Dumbledore's Office

Chapter 2: Dumbledore's Office

The feast was slowly coming to an end. Madame Maxime and the her associate were speaking to each other in French. Roseline looked anxiously around her, hoping Dumbledore had not forgotten her. As she looked towards the end of the table on her left she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Mademoiselle De Grosaillon, would you like to follow me to my office now?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, Sir." She answered brightly. "Madame Maxime, will you please excuse, I must speak to Professor Dumbledore?"

"Allez va ma belle! You must do what you came here to do." The older woman replied in a low whisper.

Dumbledore offered his hand to Roseline and then tucked her arm in his as they walked toward the teachers entrance. They headed out the Great Hall and through the labyrinth that was Hogwarts. The walk seemed to take forever. What Dumbledore did not realise yet was that the girl on his arm knew these hallways better than the back of her hand.

"Lemon Sherbet!" Dumbledore said to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to his office. "After you Mademoiselle."

Rose stepped onto the stairs and the stairs began to move of their own accord. She gasped, startled. Dumbledore chuckled. She had not been to his office in years and she could not help the feeling of dread that overcame her as she entered Dumbledore's sanctuary. Would Dumbledore believe her?

"Please have a seat Mademoiselle. Would you like a ginger newt?" He asked her. When she shook her head he continued. "You asked to speak to me privately. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes sir, there is. Before I speak I must ask you to keep an open mind. What I have to tell you is incredible enough as it is. I am afraid it will be very difficult to believe."

"Just tell me your story, and we will discuss whether or not I believe you after you are done the telling."

"Yes sir. I must begin by saying that my name isn't Roseline De Grosaillon but Rose Evans. You may remember me as Lily Potter's younger sister. In the summer between my fourth and fifth year, I supposedly drowned while on vacation with James, Lily and my parents. You may or may not remember this story. I believe it was quite extensively covered in the Daily Prophet due to my sister's popularity." Dumbledore nodded and Rose continued. "As you know, You-Know-Who was on the rise at the time and many threats were sent to my sister and her husband. Many of the threats involved my family and Lily and James wanted to protect us all. My death was all a ploy to whisk me away and protect me from You-Know-Who. Lily and James were afraid that he would target me to get to them and so they came up with a plan that would have me die in such a way where my body couldn't be recovered. The idea was that I would go swimming in the ocean and venture too far to come back. I would wave and pretend like I was drowning and then I would use the bubble charm to swim to the nearest cliff where Sirius would be waiting for me with James. While I headed out swimming, James would pretend to go to the village to get lunch for the family and therefore would not be there to try to rescue me. I would then be disguised and Sirius would take me to a reliable hide away to be kept there until such a time as it was safe to come back. I was disguised as one of Sirius' many conquests and he took me to France to hide with his Squib uncle, Marius. I was enrolled in Beaux-Batons Academy under Marius's Muggle name De Grosaillon and adopted a French version of my name, Roseline. The deal with my sister was that Sirius would come to get me when it was safe for me to return. Unfortunately, my sister and James died. Sirius was sent to Azkaban. I never received the confirmation that it was safe for me to come back until now. Sirius came to me a week ago and instructions left by my sister were given to me. I have them here in this scroll. The first of which is to take care of her son Harry. Will you please help me sir?" She looked up into the bespectacled eyes and pleaded with him silently.

"That is quite a story Miss. You will forgive me if I tell you that I need to see the letter and need one of my staff to confirm who you are."

"Of course Professor," she answered nervously.

Dumbledore wrote quickly on a piece of parchment and brought it to the phoenix that was perched in the corner of the room.

"He will be here shortly. I take it you would not be opposed to him performing Legilimens on you or drinking a little Veritaserum to make sure you are who you are? You see, we try to keep Harry safe and this story is quite incredible to say the least. We would not want him to come into the hands of Death Eaters, Voldemort supporters or to be hurt by all this."

"I understand sir. I will do what is necessary to prove to you that I am not an impostor. I only want to fulfill my sister's wishes and take care of my nephew."

The fireplace across the room glowed green and a tall man, with shoulder length black hair stepped out. Rose turned to face him and a gasp escaped her mouth as her eyes popped wide open.


	4. Legilimens

Chapter 3: Legilimens

"Lily?" The name escaped his mouth before he could control himself. It was impossible but who else could have THOSE green eyes? He could not believe that she could be seated right there across from where he stood. Could she have come back to life? He had seen her corpse. She couldn't have been brought back to life. Severus could not believe his eyes.

"No Severus," she said softly, as tears welled up in her beautiful eyes. "Rose. Do you remember me old friend?"

"Rose? It can't be! You drowned. You're dead."

"No Severus. Lily and James thought You-Know-Who would try to come after me and so we pretended that I drowned and I was hidden away by Sirius. I was only supposed to be in hiding until it was safe to come back but there were a few snags along the way."

Rose put her head down and wiped a tear away. Severus could now see the differences between Lily and her. Rose's hair was more vibrant, more auburn than red. Her skin had a faint hint of freckles on the bridge of her nose. She was also a bit slimmer than Lily had been. But she was supposed to be dead, how could she still be alive? He himself had attended the funeral, in disguise albeit, but he had seen Lily weep for her sister's death.

"Severus, I need you to verify that this is the real Rose Evans. We can't have Harry be put in danger again."

"Of course Headmaster. Shall I use Legilimens or Veritaserum?"

"I think we should let Miss Evans decide."

"Legilimens, Severus please."

Snape stalked over to her, gently took her chin into his hand and lifted her face up. She looked into his eyes. It took all of Severus' will power not react to her eyes.

"Why did she have to look so much like Lily?" Severus asked himself. He tried to focus; concentrated and entered her mind.

Memories swam all around him and he began to enter them one at a time, trying to find the ones that would confirm her identity or prove her a liar.

He saw Rose in a pink dress playing with Lily who looked to be about 7. They were picking flowers and making them float in their hands. He remembered watching them while they were doing so. He moved on to another memory. The girl was a bit older, talking to a boy with stringy black hair and overly large clothes. He recognized himself when he was 13. He remembered that day. She was asking him if she would go to Hogwart's too. He had spent the afternoon telling her about his classes. They had gone to the park while Lily was out shopping for her birthday.

He exited the memory and soon found himself locked into another. She was a student, a third year from the looks of it, she was standing on the ledge of the Astronomy tower, looking down. She was crying. He remembered that evening. She had been walking the ledge when he found her. She had nearly thrown herself off the tower that night.

Severus let Rose go and looked at Dumbledore incredulously.

"She is no impostor, Headmaster." Severus whispered. "Rose, how is it this happened?"

"It's a long story, Severus, old friend." She looked tired from the Legilimency. He knew it was because of the memories he had visited. Her eyes were tearing up. "Professor Dumbledore, would you like to see the letter Lily sent me? As extra proof?"

"I would love to Miss Evans. I may call you that?"

"Of course, I have been waiting 14 years to be called by my real name." She smiled. Severus could not take his eyes away from her. It was as though he was dreaming. The friend he had had since childhood had come back to life. As much as he had always loved Lily, it was her younger sister who had been his confidant. When she had drowned he had lost the only person who knew his deepest darkest secrets.

Rose handed her letter to Dumbledore. He read it quietly and handed it over to Severus.

Rose's heart was beating out of her chest. Severus, her Severus, was standing right there in front of her. The childhood friend who always had her back. The boy who had taught her how to magically turn a paper into a bird and fly it around the room. The teenager who had stood up for her when the Marauders had teased her, the man who had saved her that evening. The man who had loved her sister with all his heart.

Severus cleared his throat and Rose could see that he had tears in his eyes as he handed the letter back to her.

"Headmaster, she is telling the truth. No one could imitate the letter and no one would have been able to show me the memories she has shown me." He stood and walked away.

"Severus!" Rose exclaimed. "Old friend, will you not speak to me?"

"I have rounds, we shall speak later." With that, he stepped into the hall and shut the door.

"Miss Evans, would you prefer waiting to meet your nephew or would you rather do so tonight?" Dumbledore said, breaking into her thoughts.

"Tonight sir, I think it he has been left to think that Petunia was his only living relation for far too long."


	5. Rose Evans Alive!

Chapter 4: Rose Evans, ALIVE!

Severus walked out of Dumbledore's office stunned. She was alive! he couldn't believe it! How in Merlin's name did Potter and Lily pull this off! How did they hide the trace?

He glided through the halls, heading deeper into the belly of Hogwarts towards his private quarters. He glared at all he passed out of confusion.

"Lily," he whispered and the door to his quarters opened. He closed the wards and grabbed a 25 year old bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey. He needed something strong to help him digest what had happened up there. He walked over to his black leather chair, sat and contemplated what he had seen earlier.

"Rose is alive," he whispered to himself. He stood up and went to his private labs, only to return a few moments later with an old album.

It was old and worn out. The pages had obviously been turned many times. It contained photographs, notes, poems, locks of hair and much more. Severus opened the book and began to slowly leaf through it, all the while talking to himself.

"I remember the first time I saw you, you'd followed your sister to the park. You'd both escaped from Petunia's babysitting. I was showing Lily how to make the petals of the flower dance and you ran straight to us. Lily tried to tell you that you probably couldn't do what we were doing but you yelled at her. When we didn't listen, you grabbed a rose and not only made the petals dance but you gave it legs and made it jig up and down your arms. You are such a strong witch!" Tears welled up in Severus' eyes as he turned each page slowly. Each little section was a memory of their past together. Each had a little bit of Lily in them.

Anger began to fill him. He should've known that it was all a ploy. Lily would never have let her little sister be in danger. She would've done everything in her power to protect her sister. But why send her away with Black? Didn't Lily know what he had done to Rose? Had Rose told anyone what had happened between the Marauders and her? Severus' blood began to boil as he remembered the night on the tower. Severus scowled at the fire as the memory made him rage.

He took another swig from the bottle of Ogden's and stood. He stalked out of his quarters. He needed to calm down and get some fresh air. His footsteps echoed through the empty halls.

"20 points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor!" He yelled at a couple trying to hide behind the suit of armour. "Miss Weasley and Mr Finch-Fletchley, I suggest you take your amorous activities back to your common rooms and get to bed before you end up in detention with Filch!" He growled and continued on his way.

He couldn't get his mind off of the events of the evening. He walked blindly around a corner and right into the young witch and her nephew.

A gasp escaped her lips as she felt the full impact of his body. Startled she stepped back and lost balance. She quickly found herself on the floor stunned.

"Severus? Do you mind not bowling me over?" She said sassily.

"Watch where you are going witch and I won't," he snarled. Hurt filled her eyes.

"Watch how you speak to my aunt Snape!" Harry growled back.

"Harry! Don't you dare speak to your professor that way!" Rose interceded. "Severus, I don't know what bee got in your bonnet but don't you dare take it out on me!" Though her eyes were filled with hurt, she glared at the Snape and Harry, making it very clear that she was not impressed with their boyish antics. "Harry, walk me to my rooms and then you are going back to your dorm. Severus, you are coming to my rooms with me. You have some explaining to do!" Giving them one last seething look she stalked off towards her rooms.

"Better follow," Snape sighed in irritation. "I've seen that look before and she won't take no for an answer."


	6. The Fight

A/N: Hopefully things are starting to come to fruition. Thank to you Olive who has been helping with this tale. It is my first fanfic so please be patient. Working on a few more chapters that should be ready in the next few days. Enjoy!

PS: I don't own anything other than the character of Rose Evans.

Chapter 5: The Fight

They arrived at the entrance of Rose's rooms in silence.

"Here you are Aunt Rose," Harry sighed quietly.

"Harry, just call me Rose. The whole Aunt business is for old dunderheads like Petunia and Vernon!" She laughed. Her eyes softened and she gave Harry a long hug. "I'm so glad that I've finally had the chance to meet you. I don't know what the future holds right now but I will do everything in my power to be close. If it means me moving to Hogsmeade and working for Rosmerta, I will. I don't want you to be stuck living with Petunia any longer than you've had to endure!" She hugged him one last time and sent him off to his common room.

"Severus Snape you are coming with me!" She said darkly.

They entered her rooms. Snape had barely entered her living area when she wheeled around and begun her tirade.

"How dare you talk to me like that Severus Snape?!" She spat.

"How dare you pretend to die and come back only when it's convenient for you?" He growled back. His face was beet red and his fingers were itching to hex the witch in front of him.

"Don't you dare try to hex me you git! I know you better than you think Severus!" She warned dangerously. "I didn't make the decision to "die" Severus! James and Lily did. All was decided for me. I couldn't do anything other than comply. I would have been killed had I not and Lily wanted to make sure she could keep us safe. Maybe if you hadn't pushed me away I wouldn't've had to go into hiding!"

"Don't you go blaming me for your exile, witch!" He snarled.

"Why shouldn't I? You pushed me away. You're the one who promised to write and keep in contact and you never bothered to. You were the one to promise that everything would be the same and you forgot everything about me. You were too busy chasing Lily to notice anything!" She cried in anger. She was visibly shaking now, tears threatened to fall from her fiery green pools.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING LILY INTO THIS!" He roared trembling in anger.

"She's my sister Severus. I can bring her up if I want to. I am not the one who betrayed everyone and joined with You-Know-Who. I am not the one who turned my back on my friends in order to get fame and glory! I am not the one who called his BEST FRIEND a Mudblood!"

His eyes widened, his face paled and his fingers balled into fists. he could do nothing but mumble incoherent words. He turned on his heel and fled her rooms. He couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Rose stared at his retreating back, her shoulders slumped in exhaustion and she fell to her knees.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go." She whispered sadly before hiding her face in her hands and sobbing uncontrollably.


	7. Potions Class

Chapter 6: Potions Class

He awoke the next day with the roaring headache of a hangover.

"I shouldn't have had those 2 bottles of Firewhiskey," he moaned to himself. "Why the hell was I drinking anyway?" He asked himself. Visions of last night came flooding back, Rose, the fight. He groaned, got up and went to shower.

Once he had showered and dressed, he quickly swallowed a Hangover Cure and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. With the visitors there every morning would be a huge affair and Dumbledore had told them they were expected to be present for every breakfast and dinner. This excessive socialization would try every ounce of patience he had.

"At least Rose will be at breakfast," he said to himself softly. He knew he owed the girl, no woman, an apology for going off on her.

He reached the Great Hall and sat in his usual seat. Rose was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe I should go and find her," he thought to himself as she walked in.

He could tell she was wearing a glamour. She shimmered with magic, the air around her crackled. She walked up to the head table and stopped. She was scanning to see where she could sit. He looked around and saw that the only seat was next to him. He smirked.

She glared at him, turned around and stalked to the Gryffindor table. Harry stood and offered her a seat next to him. Snape stared at them stunned. He remembered her being stubborn but he never would have thought that she would be capable of such anger.

"What are you doing to me woman?" He whispered to himself.

"What did you say Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape looked up in confusion to see the Headmaster sitting next to him.

"Albus, sorry, mumbling to myself. Can I help you?"

"I was just saying that both Durmstrang and Beaux Batons will be touring the castle today. The students have been paired with two of our houses for some subjects we have in common. You'll be team teaching with Igor during your Gryffindor-Slytherin seventh year classes and you'll be teaching with Mademoiselle De Grosaillon, sorry, Miss Evans, during your Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff classes. Both will be touring your classroom today. Miss Evans and the Beaux Batons girls will be by this morning during your Double Potions class." Dumbledore stood to leave.

"But sir, that's during my fourth year Gryffindor-Slytherin class?" Snape asked confused.

Snape looked down at his plate. The thought of having to team teach drove him mental! Igor had barely been functional in school, now he would have to teach with him blundering about. Teaching with Rose on the other hand intrigued him. He remembered her being a strong witch when they were children, but could she do potions? He couldn't remember what Slughorn had thought of her.

He stood and stalked out of the hall and headed for the dungeons. They would be brewing the Antidote to Common Poisons today then. He would be damned if the visitors would end up thinking his classes were an easy pass.

"I'll take the time to apologize to her as well," he resigned himself.

He opened the classroom door and prepared what he needed for this morning's double class.

Less than twenty minutes later students began to file in quietly. They knew better than to make noise when coming into his room. They feared him and he loved it.

"Gods, your aunt's so cool!" He heard Weasley exclaim.

"I know." Harry replied smiling. "She's pretty awesome. She's already talking to Dumbledore about trying to take me away from the Dursley's. She hates them as much as I do."

"I wonder why she was so sad this morning?" Hermione broke in. Snape couldn't help to feel a twinge fo guilt when he heard it. He stood.

"Silence! You are brewing the Antidote to Common Poisons today. Instructions are on the board. Get to work!" Snape scowled down at his class as they set to work.

Students quickly shuffled to the ingredients' cupboard and set to work. Before long, the stench of sweaty teenagers filled the dungeon. Snape sneered and smirked his way through the aisles. He loved to see them working so hard. He had brought the standards up and to see students striving to meet them made his day. "Longbottom! I will have you swallow this potion at the end of class if you can't get it correctly."

The look of panic on Longbottom's face was also one of those great joys. The Gryffindor boy gasped and looked at him, fear etched on his face, before fumbling with his textbook trying to right the potion.

Snape turned to begin berating Potter when he heard voices coming down the hall. The door opened and he stared at the witch who came in.

Rose had taken the glamour off. Though she had bags under her eyes, he couldn't help but admire the witch. Her red hair was piled in a loose bun that let some tendrils of hair fall around her face. Her green eyes shone happily as she spoke to her students. Her lips were ruby red and her cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink. She wore black robes over a light blue silk dress. The robes hugged her every curve.

"Gods, what is she doing to me?" Snape asked himself. "She's gorgeous."

"Alors Mesdemoiselles, ici nous avons le dongeons ou nous allons venir pour nos classes de Potions. Vous allez etres avec le groupe de Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff. Si je ne me trompe pas ici nous avons une classe de Slytherin et Gryffindor." [1]Rose began to walk the perimeter of the classroom. Snape couldn't help but feel self-conscious, a feeling he didn't like. "Je serai ici avec vous pendant les cours et vous serez enseigner par moi-meme et le Professeur Snape."[2]

"Miss Evans, if you are to be speaking about me I would appreciate if you were to do so in English. I would also ask you not to interrupt my classroom for any longer than you have to," he sneered.

"Professor Snape, it was arranged for me to bring my girls here this morning and I was told to take my time. I intend to do just that,"she said evenly. " I have students in sixth and seventh year who will be attending your lessons as well as one first year. I intend to make sure their studies are not disrupted by this tournament and that the curriculum followed here is up to the standards expected from Beaux Batons."

He looked at her stunned. She had quite obviously grown up. The girl he remembered would have nodded and left his rooms. She never would've talked back to him.

"I see you are brewing the Antidote to Common Poisons. What potions will be covered in the curriculum?"

"I don't see how this is any of your business."

"I am their Potions teacher as well as the Potions Mistress of Beaux Batons, I have every right to question the curriculum my students will be forced to follow this year. If it is not up to my standards, I can assure you it will be taken up with both Madame Maxime and Dumbledore!" She snarled.

Her eyes flashed green lightning and Snape could feel a tightening in his chest as well as in his lower abdomen. How was it that this little witch could get such a reaction out of him. Even Lily didn't affect him the way she did.

"Watch your step witch!" He whispered dangerously taking a step towards her.

"Take one more step and I'll hex you into another dimension," she answered levelly.

The students from both schools stared at the show down that seemed to be taking place in front of their eyes. Rose spun on her heel and continued to walk to aisles of the class. She wrote notes with a parchment and quill she had enchanted to follow her. She stopped by Harry's work area and looked at his work.

"You may want to make sure your ingredients are crushed to an even finer powder than this. Make sure you stir the potion very slowly when you add your ingredients. The slower you stir the more effective the draught will be in this case."

"You don't need to be chattering with my students _Miss_ Evans!" Snape snarled dangerously.

The sound of snickering was heard by the two of them. Rose turned to see the source of it all. It came from a slight boy with white blond hair and pale skin. It was her turn to sneer.

"You will be quiet Malfoy,"she warned the boy. He looked up at her stunned into silence.

"I'm telling you one last time, _Miss_ Evans, _YOU ARE NOT TO SPEAK TO MY STUDENTS_!" Snape yelled.

"You will call me_ Professor_ Evans, _Professor_ Snape. Maybe if you taught your students not to disrespect their betters, I wouldn't have to," she snarled back at him.

Snape reached for his wand but before he could even take it out he was hit with a force that pushed him against the dungeon wall.

Rose stood at the back of the room, she had not moved an inch. He could feel magic pushing him into the wall. He looked at her with a mixture of fear and confusion in his eyes. He hoped the students couldn't see it.

"She's not holding a wand, not even Voldemort could do this!" He thought to himself.

"Try to use magic against me Professor, you'll soon find out that my hexes aren't for the faint of heart!" She growled. Her magic let him go suddenly and he slumped to the floor. She turned on her heel and walked back to her class. "Mesdemoiselles, d'ici nous allons au cours de Transfiguration qui va vous etres enseigner par Professeure McGonagall."[3]

The Beaux Batons students were then led out of his classroom. All students worked in stunned silence. They weren't too sure what had happened but it was clear to all that if they spoke Snape would have their head. His foul mood could be felt. Any outburst and even a Slytherin would lose his head.

"When the hell did she become this controlled and strong?" Snape asked himself. He had never seen a stronger witch. He didn't even think Dumbledore could do what she had just done.

Translations:

[1]: " So ladies, here we have the dungeon where we will be coming for our Potions Classes. You will be in the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff grouping. If I am not mistaken here we have a Slytherin and Gryffindor class."

[2]: " I will be here with you during the classes and you will be taught by both Professor Snape and myself."

[3]: "Ladies, from here we will go to the Transfiguration class, which you will be taught by Professor McGonagall."


	8. The Goblet of Fire

Chapter 7: The Goblet of Fire

Weeks had passed since the incident in Potions Class. Severus kept a good distance from her and she was glad to do the same. He scowled at her from the time she entered the dungeons with her girls until they left. Considering they had three classes to teach together, it was a very difficult time for the two of them. She was quickly rivalling his abilities in Potions in the eyes of the students. Though she tried to only help his students, more than once she "overstepped" the boundaries and helped his. Severus seethed at the thought of losing the small power he held in his classroom. He was already counting the days until the Tri-Wizard Tournament would be over.

The night of the selection feast, a feeling of dread formed in the pit of his stomach. He tried to shake it off when suddenly his left arm began to burn. He looked down to see the old faded mark begin to take colour again.

"Severus!" a voice said from the fireplace.

"Albus? Do you need anything?" Severus replied.

"You need to get to the feast now! We are about to begin!"

Severus rolled down the sleeve of his shirt and stalked up to the Great Hall. The Hall was filled to the brim. Excited whispers could be heard from every corner of the room. He looked up to the Head table to find a seat and saw Rose. She looked fabulous in royal purple robes. Her eyes shone in excitement. She was seated next to another red-headed guest. She was smiling and laughing as she cast looks towards the Goblet of Fire in the middle of the room.

"Who is that man she is talking to?" He asked himself. The man turned and Severus immediately recognized Charlie Weasley. Anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

"She's mine," the voice in his head growled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to reveal the champions!" Dumbledore announced.

The goblet began to glow with a red flame and a paper was expulsed from it.

"The champion from Durmstrang is... Viktor Krum!" Cheers rang through the Hall. Krum stepped forward and Dumbledore steered him towards a door behind the head table. Severus sneered, he had been right. The goblet glowed red once more and another paper flew into Dumbledore's hands.

"The Beaux-Batons champion is... Fleur Delacour." Rose squealed and cheered as the Delacour girl was steered to the same door Krum had disappeared through. The third name popped out of the goblet and Dumbledore announced:

"The Hogwarts champion will be... Cedric Diggory." The Hogwarts crowd roared. Dumbledore began to address the crowd when the goblet suddenly began to glow again and it regurgitated a fourth piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it and looked at the paper quizzically.

"Harry Potter?" He called, confused.

Rose gasped and a look of terror lodged itself in her eyes. Severus took a step towards her.

Harry began his slow walk down the Great Hall towards Dumbledore and was ushered towards the doorway where the other three champions had gone through. As Harry walked by Severus, he looked up. The fear is his eyes was palpable. He smelled of it. He looked genuinely confused. Rose followed quickly. Dumbledore signaled for Severus to follow him.

"Harry!" He heard Rose exclaim. "What has happened?"

"Harry! Did you get one of the older students to put your name in the goblet?" Dumbledore roared.

"No! I don't want to be part of this!" Harry said visibly shaking in fear.

"Barty?" Dumbledore asked.

"It is a binding magical contract. The boy must participate."

"NO!" Rose yelled as she put a protective arm around Harry. "He is too young. you heard him, he doesn't want to be part of this and he didn't put his name in there. Why are you punishing him?" Rose was near hysterics.

"Let's take this to my office ladies and gentlemen."

They followed Dumbledore. Severus, for a reason he could not comprehend, wanted to put his arm around Rose and comfort her. As they arrived in Dumbledore's office, Rose was visibly shaking. He could feel the magic surrounding her. She was angry.

"Barty, you are sure we cannot circumvent this one time?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing can be changed, it is a binding magical contract, if he were to break it, it could mean death."

"If he participates he could die!" Rose and Minerva exclaimed together. "Surely you could do something Headmaster!"

"If I may interrupt," Severus interjected. "I think it may be wise to let the boy participate... for now, until we can figure out what has happened and who is behind this."

"Are you out of your mind, Severus! Are you trying to kill him?!" Rose screamed angrily at him. Severus cringed as he felt some of her magic push towards him.

"I agree with Severus." Dumbledore said quietly.

"But he is just a boy!"Minerva exclaimed, as Rose threw an angry glance at both Severus and Dumbledore.

"Miss Evans, kindly control your magic. We do not need another reprise of yours and Severus' antics in the dungeons!" Dumbledore said authoritatively.

"It is controlled Headmaster. but let me be clear about this. If anything happens to Harry I will hold you both accountable and you will have to answer to me." She gave a searing look to both Dumbledore and Severus before stalking off.

A/N: the next few chapters will be a little slower and a little angry. I am trying to put the romance on the slow burner so that it can feel more explosive later. Thank you for your patience.


	9. Aftermath

**Chapter 8: Aftermath**

Severus followed Rose out of Dumbledore's office. She was walking fast and he could feel a powerful anger emanating from her. She rushed to her rooms and slammed the portrait shut. Severus rushed to the portrait and lifted the wards around the entrance before entering.

"Rose?"

"What the hell were you thinking! My nephew as bait! Do you not care an ounce that he could die out there?!" She paused to take a breath.

"We have to find out who did this to him and if we wait and let Harry participate we will be able to catch them." Severus replied calmly.

"Do you have any idea what the first task is?!" She asked shrilly. Before Severus could reply, she continued. "DRAGONS! He is two years too young to participate and you want him to face full grown female dragons! Have you seem Weasley's arms? Is that what you want for him Severus? You are so angry at Lily picking James over you that you want to kill her son?!"

Severus took a step back, stunned at her words. His face paled and anger sparked from his every pore.

"WATCH IT!"

"It's my nephew's life and the only part of my sister I have left that you are putting on the line!" She yelled back. "Tell me what is the plan for Harry? You'll all wait for him to be half dead before interceding? The Boy Who Lived Killed By Dragons? Do you really think I did not notice that witch Skeeter in the Great Hall? Is this it, they've milked the Voldemort card long enough now they want to kill him so that we can drum up more sympathy?"

She was spent and panting. Her eyes sparked with anger but a deep dark pain hid in their depths. Severus' heart cringed at what he saw.

"Rose, I promise you that we don't want him dead." Severus said quietly. "I just think that the best way for us to catch whoever wants him dead is to have him continue in the Tournament."

"Severus, he has no one to advise him other than a bloody insane ex-Auror who drinks too much, sleeps little and doesn't know the difference between a friend and a foe. Do you not see why I am worried?" Rose said angrily. "Seeing as you can't seem to understand that this whole tournament is not safe for a fourth year student, get out so I can start planning how to keep my nephew from being killed while he acts as your bait!"

"Rose,"

"I SAID GET OUT!" She yelled.

Severus felt rather than saw the ball of energy hurled at his head. He looked at her confused for a second. In her hands she held a blue shimmering ball and was getting ready to throw it in his direction again. Severus scampered out of the rooms and ran all the way to his dungeons.

"What the hell is her problem?" He growled at himself. "Can't she see that we have this under control?" He grabbed a Firewhiskey bottle and sunk into his black leather armchair. Severus spent the night stewing over what had happened. How could she suggest that this was his revenge on Potter? He knew he had been cruel but he never could've imagined her thinking so low of him.

He couldn't get her out of his mind. She was gorgeous and as much as he saw her as a little sister growing up, he had to acknowledge that she was no longer little or the teen that she had been when he had graduated. She was all woman and a very strong one at that. How was it that she could do what she did without a wand. He had never felt anything like it. He had never seen anything like it. Neither Dumbledore nor the Dark Lord could do what she did.


	10. The First Task

**Chapter 9: The First Task**

The day of the first task saw everyone rising early. Whether it was nerves or excitement no one could tell. The Great Hall was silent except for the sporadic squeak from "_Potter Stinks_" badges the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were wearing. Severus walked in and took a seat at the head table without looking where he sat or next to whom. He looked up and stared directly into a pair of gorgeous green eyes.

"Rose."

"Severus," she answered quietly.

Severus noticed that she had bags under her eyes and that she was only drinking coffee.

"You're already done eating?"

"Not hungry."

He stopped asking her questions for he realised it would be a futile exercise. She was in no mood. He could tell she was worried about what her nephew would be facing today.

"Champions please follow your headmasters through the doors at the back please!" Barty Crouch announced solemnly.

Rose stood and followed Madame Maxime, Dumbledore and Karkaroff through the back entrance of the hall. Severus offered up a prayer to the gods and Merlin for the champions. Though he could not stand Potter, he certainly did not wish him dead, nor did he want to deal with the repercussions should he be injured. Rose was powerful enough, he did not think he could hold her back if she was angry and hurt. He had been on the receiving end of her powers once and that was more than enough.

Severus hurried, ate and headed off to the Quidditch Pitch with the crowds. He normally would not be part of all these activities but this was not a common occurrence and, well, dragons were always worthy of his undivided attention.

The teachers box was filling up quickly. He sat in his usual seat and noticed that the seats to the left of him were reserved.

"I wonder if those are for the Ministry and the headmasters?" He asked himself.

He didn't have time to wonder too long. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the officials, headmasters and Rose come out of the tent behind the teachers' box. They filed in and that is when he saw Rose's face. She was pale and worry lined every inch of her face. Her eyes were frightened and pained. She sat next to him and stared into the pitch.

"Rose, what is it?"

"They're female dragons protecting a golden egg. The champions have to retrieve it. Each has a different dragon picked at random. Harry has to fight a Hungarian Horntail." She whispered.

Severus' face paled and he was stunned. The Hungarian Horntail was the most dangerous dragon in Romania. Who in their right mind would put such an animal where children were trying to compete? Severus took Rose's hand in his and held tight. As the first contestant began to battle their dragon, Rose turned to him.

"Severus, you teach him, will he survive?"

He didn't know what to say. Potter acted impulsively and did not take the time to think most of the time. Severus wasn't sure if he would be able to keep a clear head in order to survive the task. he had fought the Dark Lord in his first and second year and he did fight off one hundred Dementors last year. Would he be able to fight off a dragon as well? He didn't know what to think.

"I hope so Rose." He answered as honestly as he could.

Harry stepped out into the pitch. Rose gasped and held her breath. Her hand tightened on Severus' and he took the time to look her over. Her hair was now waist length and a deep shade of auburn. Her skin was milky white and looked so smooth. Though she was thin, she still was very curvy. Her robes emphasized every curve of her body and Severus could not help but react to the beauty that radiated from her.

He had thought of her often in the years that followed her "death" but she had slowly faded into the deep recesses of his mind as his love for Lily and resentment for Potter grew. To see Rose again, alive threw him for a complete loop. He wasn't sure what to think. He had quickly realised that she had changed quite a bit but this change was for the better. He recalled her being an overly shy and sensitive girl. She had always been easily wounded and could often be found on the verge of tears because of something someone had said. She was no longer that girl. She was strong and fighter. He wondered how this changed had been prompted. She had always been kind to him, even after he and Lily stopped being friends she had always been by his side and could be found talking to him whenever she had a spare moment. For the duration of his time at Hogwarts she had been his only true friend. Her faked death had been a bomb he had never quite gotten over. He still had all the pictures they had taken as children and he still often took them out to look at the only people he had ever really cared for.

"HARRY!" Rose yelled pulling him out of his reverie.

Potter was hidden behind a large boulder and the dragon was blowing its fiery breath towards the boulder. The heat of it all could be felt in the teachers box. Rose's hand gripped his so tightly he was beginning to lose all sensation in his fingertips. The dragon let up and Potter could be seen pointing his wand to the skies and screaming some incantation. he then ducked again and peered from around the boulder. The dragon was on the move.

Their eyes were riveted on the scene below. Rose shook in fear and anxiety. Severus could not decide whether to be worried at the potential death of a student or Rose having some form of nervous breakdown.

Suddenly, a gasp was heard through the audience, Harry had _Accioed_ his Firebolt and it was coming to his rescue.

"Brilliant," muttered Severus under his breath.

Harry jumped on his broom and the crowd cheered. He climbed high up and stopped. Rose's grip tightened on Severus' hand and he cringed in pain.

"Rose, you don't have to break my hand," he whispered painfully in her ear.

"Oops, sorry Severus," she blushed, her eyes still on Harry.

The dragon blew fire at harry but he dodged it, unfortunately its tail hit him square in the shoulder. Rose screamed and her nails dug into his hand.

The boy didn't let up, he teased the female into flying up and leaving the eggs unprotected and then swooped in and grabbed the egg.

The crowd roared at his victory. His time was announced and he had the fastest. Rose jumped up and was shouting as loudly as the children. Severus couldn't help smiling at her excitement. She wheeled around, looked up at him and threw her arms around his waist, hugging him 'til he couldn't breathe. He put his arms around her shoulders and felt a strange warmth ignite in his lower abdomen and flame its way up to his face. His heartbeat quickened. Rose looked up at him joyfully.

"He did it, Severus. He did it!" She let go and ran to her nephew, leaving Severus feeling empty and confused.


	11. Announcement and Memories

**Chapter 10: Announcement and Memories**

The weeks following the first task went by very quickly. Classes resumed as usual and for Severus that meant working with Rose. Somehow things changed between them after the first task. She was no longer angered at the drop of a hat and Severus could even be seen hiding a smile. Even his students were disconcerted by the change. He was even heard complementing Hermione Granger on her work. He constantly forgot to take points away from Gryffindor.

At mealtimes he could be seen talking and laughing with Rose. They had somehow found their old balance back. They could often be found together talking. when Rose was not busy teaching the Beaux Batons delegation, she was to found helping Harry and his friends with homework, visiting with them in the Gryffindor common room or she could be found either brewing potions or reading the latest Potions research with Severus. Albus and Minerva could not help but notice the change in Severus.

"Minerva, am I wrong to think that our very own Potions Master could be moving on from his past?" Albus asked her, one evening as they all settled in for dinner in the Great Hall and watched Severus and Rose enter the Great Hall together once again.

"It does look like it, Albus," Minerva replied happily. "It was about time too!"

Dumbledore stood up and commanded the attention of the entire Hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to let you all know that we will be holding the time honoured Yule Ball on Christmas Day from 8 in the evening to midnight in honour of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Only students who are in their fourht year or older may attend though an older student may take a younger student as their partner for the evening. You have all been required to bring formal dress robes for the occasion. Champions you and your partners will get the ball started so make sure you see Professor McGonagall for dancing lessons every Tuesday from 6 in the evening until 9."

Squeals of excitement could be heard from every corner of the Great Hall. Rose turned to Severus, her eyes shining.

"You'll be attending won't you?"

"I have to," he sneered. "Honestly, we could do without these occasions where horny adolescents prance around and let their hormones do all the work!"

"Don't be such a grouch Severus, remember that not too long ago you and I used to dance at those "horny adolescent displays of hormonal prancing." Rose teased.

Something went cold in Severus' eyes. He remembered all too well the last Yule Ball he had attended. The events surrounding that night almost put him in Azkaban.

"Don't you remember our last Yule Ball, Rose?" He asked coldly.

Roses eyes filled with terror as the memory rushed back to the surface. She had been able to suppress it enough to avoid thinking about it. The memory always haunted her at night though. The nightmares she still suffered because of that night.

_"She had entered an empty classroom hoping he would follow her and she would be able to talk to him alone. The hall was simply too crowded and it was bad enough that they danced everything together, if someone overheard her confession to him, it would be the end of her. The jeering would not stop and it would simply give James and Sirius more fodder to tease poor Severus._

_The door creaked open and she called out._

_"Severus? Is that you?"_

_She heard some heavy panting and before she could turn around to see who it was, she was pushed onto a desk and thick calloused hands began to pet her._

_"So the little lioness wants to be with the big bad snivelly snake?" the voice leered at her. "What would Lily say if she were to hear of her sister creeping into classrooms and trying to seduce snakes?"_

_"Get off of me!" Rose screamed, as the hands began to roam over her body. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to a standing position. He turned her around roughly and forced his lips on hers. She fought, punched his chest and tried to push him away but he was too strong. Panic soared through her body and she frantically tried to get him to unhand her. His hands began roaming, trying to touch places that were meant only for someone who would deserve her love. She bit his lip and in the seconds that he let her go she screamed at the top of her lungs. he slapped her hard across the face._

_"Shut up Mudblood!" He spat at her. He went to kiss her again but a wand at his throat stopped him._

_"Unhand her Pettigrew!" a deep baritone voice warned dangerously._

_"She came here, she wanted it!" Pettigrew said defensively._

_Severus grabbed Pettigrew by the scruff of the neck and threw him away from Rose. At that very moment, the rest of the Marauders came into the room._

_"What happened here Snivellus?" James jeered._

_"You should ask your ratty little friend, Potter." Severus answered contemptuously._

_Rose stepped out from behind Severus. The shoulder of her gown was torn and exposed some of her fragile skin, her hair was dishevelled, a bruise was becoming more and more visible on her cheek and her lips were bleeding and bruised._

_"Snivellus, what did you do to Lily's sister?" James growled._

_"Nothing, your little rat over there though had a lot more to to with this than he cares to say!" Severus replied angrily, as he put a reassuring arm around Rose's shoulders._

_"James, please, Peter made me kiss him and he tried to go further even though I tried to push him off. He hit me..." she began to cry._

_"James, do you really think I would do that? It was the snake!" Pettigrew said in a panic. His beady little eyes gleaming. " I came in and she was with the snake. I took points off of Slytherin for sneaking around when he attacked me. I only hit Rose trying to defend myself against the snake."_

_"No!" Rose screamed._

_Lily came in and seeing her sister dishevelled and crying she ran to her. Rose told Lily the story but neither her nor the Marauders believed._

_"He called me a Mudblood, Lily!"_

_"Severus, how could you!" Lily yelled._

_"It wasn't him!" Rose exclaimed._

_James cast a spell and Severus was in the air, suspended upside down. Rose screamed for James to stop but no one would listen to her._

_"Snivellus, if you touch or go near Lily's sister again, I will make sure that everyone will call you Miss Severus Snape!"_

_Rose ran out of the room. She ran to the roof of the Astronomy Tower, her little safe haven that only Severus knew about, and hoped that he would follow her there. She was rewarded with his arrival thirty minutes later._

_"You'll freeze to death Rose!" He exclaimed as he put his robes around her shoulders._

_"Severus, I am so sorry! I tried but they wouldn't listen to me." Rose cried putting her arms around his waist a burying her face into his chest. Sobs wracked her body as she cried for the violation of her body, for being called such a horrible name and the horrible things James had said about her friend. Severus rubbed her back and let her release her grief._

_"It doesn't matter Rose, justice will be served. You can go to Dumbledore..."_

_"No! I don't want anyone to know about this!" She interrupted, shaking from head to toe._

_"Alright! Don't cry, but I will make sure that he never can do something like this to you again!" Severus vowed as he enfolded her in his arms and tried to take all her pain away. After a while, he pulled her away from him and tried to hide her bruises and heal her lips. He kissed her on the forehead, picked her up and carried her to the Gryffindor portrait."_

Rose's face paled at the memory. Severus' face was set with a grim expression. Neither spoke before she walked away to see her students. The joy of the last few weeks had been murdered with the shattering memory of a time long past.


	12. The Yule Ball

**Chapter 11: The Yule Ball**

The next few weeks passed quickly. Excitement filled the air as students began to find partners for the dance. Harry visited Rose often, getting advice on how to ask girls out and each day he learnt more and more about his family. Especially how the entire family was the polar opposite of his Aunt Petunia.

"Rose?" Harry asked quietly one day.

"Yes Harry?"

"What is going to happen to me now that you are back? Do I really have to go back to the Dursley's?" He asked forlornly.

"I asked Dumbledore about that the first night I was here. Unfortunately, he doesn't know how the ancient magic that protected you works. He doesn't know if it is safe not to go back. What he thinks you should do is go back for a visit each year. Then once that short visit is over, you can come and spend the rest of the summer with me. I have asked Dumbledore if he had a job for me and I am looking into finding a home nearby. Madame Maxime has been warned that I will not be returning to Beaux- Batons after this year. I am not leaving you alone, Harry!" Rose said forcefully, with years of regret in her voice.

"I am just happy to know I won't have to deal with the Dursley's,"Harry smiled at his aunt.

"Not if I can help it. When I take you home at the end of the school year, I think Petunia will be just a little shocked." Rose winked at Harry. "Now Harry go get ready for the ball. I need to shower and make myself presentable!"

They hugged each other and Harry left to get ready. Rose took her shower and took her time doing her hair. She curled it the muggle way and added a little magic to make sure it would stay curled all evening. Her long auburn hair cascaded down her back and was pulled up in the front in a very loose braid that had curls falling strategically from it. She put on enough makeup to make her green eyes stand out. She then put on her dress.

As she was dressing she noticed that the box she had received the night Sirius came to see her had begun to emit light. She went over to it and opened the lid. Two scrolls had names on them. One was for her and the other read "Severus Snape". Rose gasped.

"How am I supposed to give this to him?" She wondered. She continued to get ready as she pondered what she would do.

"Rose? Can I come in?" Harry called hesitantly.

"Come in Harry. I was just putting on my earrings!"

Harry walked in.

"Rose! You look gorgeous!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you Harry. You look quite dashing yourself!" She said giving him the once over. Harry had on black dress robes that made his green eyes stand out.

"Would you like to walk in with Parvati and I?"

" I would love to," she smiled and took his arm. Together they headed to the Great Hall where they were met by Parvati. After exchanging a few pleasantries, Rose went to join the Beaux-Batons delegation.

Severus hated all that had to do with Balls. He did not want to attend this Yule Ball but he needed to talk to the ever illusive Karkaroff and he needed to talk to Rose. Since their last discussion he had felt guilty for bringing back the past. Especially as it was such a painful memory. He needed to make sure she would be alright. As he walked up to the entrance to the Great Hall, he began scanning the crowd for her. His eyes were immediately drawn to her cascading auburn hair and her dress.

"What the hell is she wearing? Where is the rest of it?" He growled to himself. He saw Charlie Weasley go up to her and ask her something and put his arm on her back. It took all of Severus' self-control not to hex the fingers off the boy.

She was wearing an emerald green dress with ribbons that glittered gold, red and silver. From his vantage point, it had no back and seemed to tie around her neck. He could see her smooth milky white skin and how the back of her dress started just below the top of her hip bone. It had a long and flowy stalked over to her.

"Dumbledore never said that clothing was optional!" He growled in her ear.

Rose turned around and he caught a glimpse of the front of her dress. It was gathered to look like two bands of cloth crossing at the back of her neck and across her chest to then link to the skirt of her dress. It had a thigh high slit that allowed him to catch a glimpse of her shapely legs. Although it was incredibly revealing, she looked like a Middle Eastern queen in it.

"Severus, thank you, you look ravishing as well. I do hope you will keep me a dance?" She asked him laughingly.

Severus walked away grumbling. He went into the Great Hall and waited for the dancing to begin. As he did so, Rose stared at his back.

"Why does that man have to be so angry?" She asked herself. "Why does he have to look so freaking gorgeous?"

"Mademoiselle?"

"Oui Jacynthe?" replied Rose, snapping out of her contemplation.

"The man over there told me to tell you that we will be dancing soon. What did the Potions teacher want?"

"He thought my dress was too revealing. Now let's get into formation. We need to show these people how strong our wandless magic is!"

The Beaux-Batons delegation walked to the edge of the dance floor that had been created in the Great Hall and waited for the music to begin.

Severus sat at the teacher's table and scanned the room. The music slowly faded and was replaced with the beat of drums and cymbals. He saw Rose and some of her students walk slowly to the centre of the dance floor, hips swaying to the beat of the drums. He became hypnotized by Rose's hips and the way they kept time with the drums. He had heard these beats before during his apprenticeship when he and his Master had gone to the Middle East to gather rare ingredients. As the beat continued to pick up he realised that she was slowly creating flames and making them crawl up her body until she was covered from head to toe in flames. She continued to dance, looking like the flame of a candle dancing in the wind. The music continued to pick up and her flames glowed brighter until they turned into a Patronus, a doe. Just as abruptly as the dance had begun it ended and thunderous applause reverberated throughout the Great Hall. The Beaux-Batons took a bow and glided off the dance floor, only to be replaced by the four champions and the ball got underway.

He was walking the perimeter of the dance floor for the third time, watching Rose dance with her students to another fast paced song when he heard the music change to slower song. He turned to walk to the punch table when he felt a small hand on his arm.

"I believe you owe me a dance, Severus," a throaty feminine voice said.

He turned to look into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

"Rose..." he began.

"Severus, you used to dance with me at all the balls when we were younger, have things changed that much?" She laughed.

Severus took her hand and led her to the middle of the floor. He hesitated when it came to putting his hands on her bare back. She noticed, took his hand and placed it on her hip. He gasped slightly, and she felt his body give a jolt but, he did not let go and lead her in a slow waltz around the floor.

"Severus, I missed this," she said smiling up at him. "Can we talk later?"

"What about Rose? I don't want to fight again." He answered.

"I have something for you, can you come to my rooms around 12:30?"

"Certainly, but what do you have for me?" He asked, his curiosity piqued.

"It is hard to explain but you will understand when I show it to you later."

They continued to dance, talking about days past and the present. It seemed that they had re-entered the ease of their old friendship. Both were slightly apprehensive about their scheduled meeting after the children were sent to bed. They danced until the beat changed to a faster paced song. They both seemed to hesitate leaving the others arm.

"Rose, I have to do my rounds but I'll see you after." He whispered to her silkily, sending shivers down her spine.

She watched him walk away and wondered when he had gotten so sexy. She had always thought him attractive. His hair always shone and his pale skin had always been baby smooth, even now when he sported a five o'clock shadow. What had changed, however, was the fact that he was no longer thin but lean and muscular. He would never be large and buff but under all those layers of clothing she could feel his muscles as they danced. The blue black robes and trousers he wore only enhanced those new muscles (well only to her) and the beautiful obsidian colour of his eyes. Rose couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"I hope that letter doesn't take him away from me," she whispered to herself before going back to dance with her students.

This is the dress I had in mind only in green:

albu_294979384_00-1.

i00. wsphoto/v0/735005158_


	13. The Letter

**Chapter 12: The Letter**

When the clock struck midnight, Rose began ushering her students to the carriage-house. She was in a hurry to get back to her rooms and the students sensed that it was best to listen to her. As soon as they entered the realm of Madame Maxime's coach, she picked up her skirts and ran to her rooms. She made it with a few minutes to spare and tried to calm down. She began to frantically straighten out her living quarters and took her sister's box out. Her nerves were rattled. She could not sit still. She could only remember the many dances with him, the feel of his muscles under his layers of clothing. Her skin remembered the slightly calloused feel of his hands on her hips as they swayed to the music.

"Severus, why do you do this to me?" She whispered to herself.

"Missus, Professor Snape requires permission to enter," a squeaky house elf broke through her reverie.

"Let him in please, and could you get us a pot of coffee, a bottle of Firewhiskey and some light snacks? We'll be here for a while I think."

"Right away Missus."

She heard the portrait open and his light footsteps walking up the stairs. Rose turned and smiled at him.

"Severus..." she said breathlessly. She walked to him silently and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. A look of surprise crossed his face, then he slowly put his arms around her, as her head nestled itself in his chest. She had not grown much since he had last seen her. Her small frame was still as delicate as ever. She smelled like lilacs and vanilla. Severus couldn't help but inhale her scent. She was intoxicating.

"What is it Rose?" He said, breaking the silence. She looked up at him, fear laced her eyes.

"I have a lot to tell you Severus, and I am not too sure where to start." She was trembling as she looked up at him. A small pop was heard. They turned and saw coffee, Firewhiskey and finger sandwiches had appeared on her coffee table.

"I think you need to sit down for this." She gestured to a love seat across from the fire place. Rose sat in the armchair to the left of it. She gave him a measure of the liquor, served herself one and began. "Severus, I don't know how much you know about what happened to me. When James and Lily joined the Order, Dumbledore warned them that their families could be in danger. With all the issues with Petunia, Lily could not contact her and she figured that Petunia and Vernon could hold their own. The same was thought for our parents. They both wanted to keep me safe because they thought that I could be of help in reconstructing the Wizarding World after the war. The only problem was that, as you know, Sirius ended up in Azkhaban and he was the only one who knew where I was. For years, I debated going back home but I was afraid to do so without someone who could testify to the fact that I was telling the truth. I was always afraid. I had heard whispers of Voldemort being dead, of my sister and James having been killed and their having a son, but they were only whispers. I couldn't trust a hope." She sighed and looked up at him.

"Why didn't you write? You could've written to me to tell me," Severus said, pain filled his eyes.

"I wanted to but didn't know you had come to the light. What if you were still following Voldemort? I could've put myself in danger as well as Marius!" Frustration filled every word. "When Sirius came to see me to tell me all about what had happened, the box I have here appeared on my kitchen table and in it were a bunch of scrolls. That is where I got my first letter from my sister. Now, as I was getting ready tonight, the box glowed once more and your name appeared on one of the scrolls."

Rose opened the box and gave a scroll to Severus. He could not take his eyes off the scroll. His heart pounded in his chest and he could barely breathe. Could Lily have written to him before dying? He peeled the seal back slowly and began to read.

_"Dear Severus,_

_I know that we have not spoken in years and that you have joined Voldemort on his quest for domination. I am not writing to you about that though. If you are reading this, Voldemort has achieved his goal of destroying James and I. What I hope you do is forgive me for not forgiving you in fifth year. Forgive me for not being a better friend and not keeping you away from those Death-Eaters you called friends._

_I always regretted not making things up with you. I was so angry at you that day that I couldn't allow myself to forgive and see the events. Please forgive me for being so cold hearted. I know you are angry at me marrying James, just please understand that he is my soulmate. He was a git up until seventh year, I know that. But that all changed the summer between sixth and seventh year and well, the rest is history. I never did this to hurt you, I only followed my heart. I was unforgiving to you that day and it led to a series of events that should never have transpired. I fell in love with James before our seventh year and I do not regret that. I only regret not treating you better as a friend. I want you to know that we have a son, Harry. He is beautiful, Severus. He looks like James but has green eyes. He loves to zoom around the house on his toy broomstick and is always laughing. I hope we can protect him from the evil that is out there. If we can't I hope you will be his protector for us. _

_Severus, I am writing to you to beg you to leave Voldemort and join the light. I asked Dumbledore to do all he could to save you if you chose to join us. YOu are a good person, you are only mixed up with the wrong crowd because of loyalties you feel you have to uphold. Rose is alive. James, Sirius and I hid her with his Squib uncle and she is currently attending Beaux-Batons Academy of Magic. We were afraid that she would be targeted so we tried to protect her by pretending she was dead. Once all of this is over, Sirius will bring her back and she will take care of my son. Rose will need help caring for Harry and you know very well that there is no way she could ask Petunia for advice. She will need you, Severus._

_You know that she only trusts you and that she never gave up on you joining the light. Please Severus, don't disappoint her the way I disappointed you. I may have hurt you, but you have to know that there would never have been more than friendship between you and I. She needs you, she loves you, more than her own life. She always was a much better friend to you than I ever was, she always was more loyal to you. I don't know if you understand how much you mean to her. I only ask that you treat her like gold and care for her. Severus, of the Evans sisters you befriended, Rose is the one who loves you for the right reasons. She never faltered in her love for you. The night where I sent you away in fifth year, she and I had a huge row. She defended you, told me I was the daftest human being to ever walk the earth to choose the Marauders over you. Little, quiet Rose, who never ever raises her voice or said anything to anyone yelled at me for nearly an hour. Severus, I knew then how much she loved you. She never told me, but a sister knows. Her heart always belonged to you. You need to open yours to her. I know she will not only make you happy, but she will keep you safe and sane after all the time you spent with Voldemort._

_Severus, you need to lead your life and care for someone who will love you back. I hope this letter finds you safe, alive and serving the light, not Voldemort._

_Your old friend,_

_Lily"_

Severus' eyes were filled with tears and and he clasped the letter tightly. He wept slightly for the love he had lost. Rose looked down at him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Lily?" He said as he looked up into her eyes.

Rose turned on her heel and left the room.

It took a few moments for Severus to truly register what had transpired. He read and re-read the letter, committing each word to memory. Lily had wanted him for Rose? Rose loved him?

Severus looked up and searched the room for her, but she was nowhere in sight. he grabbed his cloak and left the apartment in search of Rose.


	14. The Astronomy Tower

**Chapter 13: The Astronomy Tower**

"_Rose loves me?_" Severus thought to himself as he walked through the castle. He had thought she was only being kind, that she looked upon him as an older brother. Lily couldn't love him, it must have been the same for Rose. "_I was so wrong!_" He told himself. His wanderings led him to the Astronomy Tower. He knew she would be there. he began the steep climb of the stairs, musing through the revelations of the night. Would he be able to love her back? Would his love for Lily stay in the past?

Severus opened the door of the Astronomy Tower and what he saw took his breath away.

There she sat, calmly on the edge, a marble statue of perfection, her milky white skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her hair danced in the breeze like the small red flames of a crackling fire. Her silk robes hugged her every shape and all he could think about was how beautiful she was. She was no longer a little sister, she was a gorgeous woman that took his breath away. Severus blushed as the thought came to his mind. Could he really be able to move on from Lily, that quickly? Was Lily right? Did Rose truly love him as a man?

He still remembered the last night he had seen her up here. She had followed him to the tower after the graduation feast and begged him to come back to Hogwarts the following year.

_"Severus please come back, you can apprentice under Slughorn, you know he worships the ground you walk on. You are his very own prodigy. Please don't leave me alone here." She begged._

_"I can't Rose. I have bigger plans. I can't stay here and be a lapdog to Slughorn. He just wants me for his wall!"_

_"Severus please! Don't you get it? I don't want you to leave!"_

_"Why?!" He barked._

_"Severus?" She looked at him puzzled. She walked over to him. "Don't you know how much you mean to me?"_

_What happened then still felt like a dream. She had closed the space between them and turned his face so he was looking at her._

_"Severus, you are the only I care about. You're my only friend here. I feel empty when you aren't around." With that she closed what small space there was between the two of them and brought his lips to hers. His eyes widened in surprise, her lips felt like silk on his. His hands went to her waist and his mouth opened to take her in further. He heard a sigh escape from her and realised what he was doing._

_"Rose," he said._

_"I love you," she whispered._

_"I can't..." he finished._

_Rose looked up at him, the confusion etched on her face slowly turned to realisation and then pain. Her eyes filled with tears. She tore herself away from Severus and flew from the tower, her sobs echoing through the stairwell._

"I had a feeling you would find me here," she whispered quietly. Severus' heart skipped a beat and he was brought back to reality.

"_How did she know I was here?_" He thought to himself.

She turned to him and and he saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Rose?" He closed the distance between them and took her hand in his.

"I know Severus. You loved her more than you ever loved anyone."She said sadly. They sat in silence, holding hands. He took the time to study her. Her eyes were an even brighter shade of green now that she had been crying. Lily had been beautiful, Rose outshone her. Her face was streaked with tears and yet she still looked like the image of perfection.

"Do you remember the last time we were here together?" She asked, taking him away from his contemplation.

"I do. I don't think I could forget it."

"You know that I meant everything I said that night?"

"I know," he answered. "I just didn't want to believe it because I loved her. I couldn't look at you that way either. You were my little sister."

"I know. I was so angry at her that night. When I went back to the common room, she saw me and followed me to my dorm. She asked me what was wrong but I couldn't tell her. I was so ashamed. I was so jealous. I knew you loved her and I was only the kid sister who tagged along but I hated her so much for taking your heart..."

"Rose, don't," Severus interrupted. "Let the past stay buried."

She looked him in the eyes, green met obsidian, she saw fear in his eyes and a new light she had not seen before. Her heart beat like a fast tattoo. His hand tightened on hers.

"Come with me," Severus whispered as he stood up and pulled her to him.

Severus' heart raced as he walked a few steps from where they sat and pulled Rose to him. He slowly began to sway and dance with her to a slow silent music only he could hear. She was so small next to his six foot four frame, she barely reached his chest. She had to strain to look up at him. As they slow danced, Severus pulled Rose in closer and closer with each step, until she was pressed up against him. Her head nestled against his chest and his chin rested on the top of her head. He breathed her in. Her vanilla scent was intoxicating. He looked down at her and as she brought her head up to look at him he felt a pull he had never felt before.

He stopped swaying and took her face in his hands. He bent down and gently took her lips and kissed her deeply and softly. Her mouth was soft and silky, hungry against his. He had little experience, having only kissed a handful of women when forced by the Dark Lord at revels. He had never kissed lips so soft or sweet. She intoxicated him and made him want more. A hunger burned deep in his heart, deep in his belly. He licked her bottom lip and as hers parted, he took the kiss deeper. A soft moan escaped her mouth. It only made him desire her more. HIs hands moved from her face to her hair and waist, crushing her against him, lifting her to his face. her hands were in his hair, on his neck. Each touch was aimed at pulling each other closer and closer. His hands explored her back, undid her hair so that it fell in cascades around them. Rose's hands moved and undid a few buttons of his dress jacket and her felt her cool hands on his throat. He opened his eyes and slowly drew from the kiss. Her eyes blinked open and looked up into his obsidian depths.

"Merlin you are beautiful!" He whispered hoarsely. Her hair was wildly blowing in the breeze, her lips red from kissing, her eyes burned with a green fire he couldn't attribute to anything other than desire. She blushed and his heart skipped a beat.

"Severus," she whispered.

"Don't speak, there is too much to say and right now I need to get you out of the cold."

Severus picked her up, cuddled her against his shoulder and chest, and headed back to her rooms.


	15. Discovery

**Chapter 14: Discovery**

By the time they reached Rose's rooms it was quite late. Rose's head rest on Severus' shoulder as he climbed the stairs to her sitting room.

"Severus," she whispered. "Stay?"

The question sent his heart a flutter.

"As long as you want," he answered softly.

He walked over to her love seat and sat down with her in his lap. Her hand went up and absentmindedly began to play with his hair. She looked into the fire intently, biting her lips, as though something was on her mind. Severus could not take his eyes off her beautiful face.

"Severus, are you still in love with Lily?" Rose whispered fear lacing every word.

"I loved her, I can never deny that. I will always love her, Rose. No one can forget their first love, but seeing you tonight, dancing with you tonight and reading the letter she sent me, it only reminded me that I have been given a second chance. I can't promise that I will never think of her. But, I do know that after tonight, I no longer see you as my little sister. I love Lily and forever will but you are the star that burns brighter in my heart." Her hand stilled in his hair and he felt his shirt getting damp. He sat up and took her face in his hands and made her look into his eyes. "Rose talk to me."

"Severus, I love you and have loved you since the first time we met. I don't want to compete with Lily's ghost." She choked the words out as tears streamed down her face.

"Rose, I wasn't kissing Lily, up there on the Astronomy Tower. I was kissing you. I wasn't thinking about how much I loved her, I was thinking about how much I wanted you. I realised a long time ago that you can't make love to a ghost. You can worship them and love them but it doesn't keep you warm at night and it doesn't talk back to you. When I saw you walking into the Great Hall tonight, in that piece of cloth you called a dress and saw Weasley put his hand on your back, I wanted to hex him into the next century for touching you. When I read her letter, all I could think of was that I was finally free. She wrote that you loved me and that I would be a fool not to love you back. The letter was a way for her to ask forgiveness but to give me the closure I needed in order to move forward. Now is it all over now for me? No, but I feel I can start to let go and move forward. The letter made it clear that the only one for me was always you and not Lily. I can understand what she meant. I would get nervous around her and I miss my old accomplice I had as a child. When I saw you, my heart skipped a beat and in my heart I knew that I needed you and couldn't be without you. Your sister broke my heart, losing her shattered it. Seeing you, gave it a new life."

Tears streamed down Rose's face as she heard Severus' words. His eyes looked deeply into hers and searched them for answers. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in it. Sobs wracked her body and all Severus could do was rub her back. She seemed inconsolable.

"I hope I have not hurt her." He sighed inwardly. He rubbed her back and shoulders as she cried, kissed her head.

"Severus," Rose looked up at him, her green eyes shining with tears. "I have loved you for so long." She leaned in and kissed him gently. Her lips soft and tentative. Severus could taste the tears on her lips. His hand cupped her face and he pulled her closer.

"I want to try this with you Rose," he whispered before he took the kiss deeper.

After what seemed like seconds, they broke the kiss off. Rose put her head on his shoulder and they stared off into the fire. Rose's breathing began to soften and Severus knew she was asleep. He picked her up and brought her into the bedroom, lay her down on the bed and covered her with the comforter. He then slid in next to her and held on to her.

"I better not be dreaming," he thought to himself before falling asleep.


End file.
